


Alfred Burnt the Cake (No We Did)

by TisBee



Series: Peace At Last? [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic!Ghosts, F/M, M/M, also gay, but they are a family, its super fluffy, they have cake and champagne, they make a cake, theyre a dysfunctional family, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19629508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: They bake a cake. Suffice to say, it does not go well.





	Alfred Burnt the Cake (No We Did)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello friends! I wanted more domestic!ghosts so I wrote it myself, enjoy

That morning started with Mike waking up first, for once. He was sitting up, a stack of paper on his lap, looking quite confused. Alison stretched and dragged herself up to sit next to him.

“You have adorable bed hair.” He told her.  
“Thanks.” She yawned running her hands through her tangled hair.  
“What’s your birthday? I need it for this form.”  
“Mike, we’re married. Shouldn’t you know my birthday?”  
“When’s mine?” Mike asked.  
“Fair point.”

The morning dragged on slowly, forms being filled out, ghosts annoying her, trying to work, ghosts annoying her, trying to have a nap, ghosts annoying her.

Basically, every time she tried to do anything, a ghost was there.

And she was really tired. It turned out that she actually did need sleep, which some people didn’t understand. Namely, Fanny, Thomas and Julian. Oh, and Mike who seemed to think it a good idea if they stayed up all night. So Kitty did too, of course.

It wasn’t a good night, and she had regretted it in the moment and was regretting it in that morning. 

By the afternoon, Alison was bored and extremely tired. That was never a good thing. Ever. Especially with ghosts in the house. Fanny had suggested that they bake a cake. There was no possible way that could go wrong. Ten minutes and a very messy kitchen with three different cake mixtures in the bin later, Fanny had left.

The other ghosts were still there, and so was Mike. They were all the reason the cakes were all bad. The first one had gone wrong right off the bat. They’d added salt to the butter instead of sugar. That had been Mike’s fault. He blamed Alison, for not noticing and she blamed the ghosts for distracting her.

The next one had been Mary’s fault. The mixture had gone well, and even tasted alright (according to Mike who tasted some of the raw mixture) but they’d accidentally made the mistake of leaving Mary alone with it in the oven. It had burnt to a crisp.

Then Thomas tried to read everyone one of his poems, which was actually quite good, but Alison put far too much flour in, and then the egg. She mixed it together, and the mixture was too dry.

Fanny has left after that. They blamed her for the bad idea, because it was hers in the first place. She’d simply huffed and stalked off.

They tried again, the recipe so covered in ingredients that it was too hard to read, and Mike and Alison too. That’s when they gave up on making a cake.

“Baking is so hard.” Mike huffed.  
“I always enjoyed baking when I was alive. It never seemed to go this wrong.”  
“Yes, but Thomas, you can’t do anything now, can you?”  
“Didn’t Alfred the Great burn a cake?” Julian asked, not really concentrating, but when was he ever?  
“I’m pretty sure that’s a myth.” Alison told him.  
“What’s a myth?” Mike asked.  
“Alfred the Great burning a cake.”  
“Oh yeah it is. I went to a history class while the builders were here.”

Alison stared at him, eyebrows raised and he quickly shut up.

They cleaned themselves up, promising that they’d clean the kitchen later, and got in the car to get some cake. Alison wondered if she was the only one who found herself thoroughly enjoying the afternoon, without any undertones of stress.

She smiled at Mike, and they laughed at their failed baking attempts. They would never bake again. And probably have takeaways for the rest of their lives. They were useless in the kitchen.

“At least we still have those gooseberries.” Mike laughed and Alison just rolled her eyes.

The cake they bought wasn’t fancy or anything, but chocolate cake and cheap champagne proved to be their best dinner ever, with the ghosts surrounding them, all chattering and laughing.

It was the first time they truly felt like a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the Ghiscord, you guys are awesome!


End file.
